


Porkins. Attention

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [32]
Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Jek is just one of the guys. Like most pilots.





	Porkins. Attention

Jek never thought of himself as anything special. He was a good pilot, yeah. But not a great one. He was just one of many. 

Red Six.

On base, he was one of the guys. Yeah, they made fun of his weight sometimes, but they made fun for each other for a bunch of things. Biggs and his big feet, Ralo’s peacock vanity, Nozzo and that weird thing he had going on with Attico from Green squadron. 

He knew of he said something about it upsetting him, they’d stop. Or at least find something else to make fun of him for. And it wasn’t the worst thing in the world. He had friends. Even if to anyone else, it would seem like they were asses to each other. 

Truth be told, it wasn’t just the guys. Zal and Sila could be just as playful. Although it was hard to tell with Zal. The blonde’s dry wit could cut to the core and it wasn’t always clear when she was joking. 

The one time Jek really could deal with it was just after Scarif. They were drinking, of course. It was a wake. They lost too many of their own in that fight and command were scrambling to form and reform squadrons out of what was left. 

And what was left of Red Squadrons was scrabbling to deal with their losses. Theron Nett never could hold his drink. Jek put up with Theron’s insults, ignoring the comments about his size as he passed the jug of moonshine to Wedge. But then Theron made a comment about Pedrin.

Pedrin who had used his imperial cargo ship to rescue the families of rebel intelligence agents hunted by the Empire. Who hadn’t openly defected for years after that first run, using his position to act as a double agent for the Alliance. Who had been caught and tortured before making his way to Yavin to recover. 

Pedrin who died over Scarif.

Pedrin who had been a little chubby too.

It was more than Jek could take. 

He’d never hit anyone before. Not on purpose. But his fist came up almost without thought, clocking Theron perfectly on the jaw and knocking him flat on his back. Spluttering, Theron tried to get up but all of a sudden, Zal’s boot was resting casually on his groin. 

“Leave.” Wedge had said, with an edge none of them had ever heard in the gentle pilot’s voice. “Leave now, Theron. You’re done tonight.” 

Still spluttering, Theron crawled off towards the barracks. 

All of a sudden Jek was the centre of attention and the toast of the squadron. 

That right hook was never forgotten. Nor was the bravery of Jek Tono Porkins. 

Three decades later, the story of the pilot who stood up for his friends just as he stood up for the freedom of the galaxy. Poe told the story as it was handed down to him, told it to all the new recruits as he taught them the manoeuvre named in his honour - 

The Porkins Belly Run.


End file.
